Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2
Sequel to the first 1988 film of Who Framed Roger Rabbit which is took place in the current time, almost 70 years after the murder of Marvin Acme in 1947. At the opening of this film, There will be villains of Officer Dibble from Top Cat, Texas Pete from Superted and Jafar from Aladdin who determines to take over the universe and the studio by dominance until its to late. Cast *Bob Hoskins as Eddie Valiant *Shia LaBeouf as Daniel *Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit/Benny the Cab *Corey Burton as Captain Hook/Officer Dibble *Victor Spinetti as Texas Pete *Jonathan Freeman as Jafar *Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit *Joanna Cassidy as Dolores *Kelsey Chow as Bridget *Lou Hirsch as Baby Herman *Morgan Deare as Bongo the Gorilla *Peter Sallis as Wallace *Julia Swalha as Ginger *Mel Gibson as Rocky, John Smith *Jane Horrocks as Babs *Imelda Staunton as Bunty *Lynn Ferguson as Mac *Benjamin Whitlow as Fowler *Timothy Spall as Nick *Phil Daniels as Flechter *Jim Carrey as Ebenezer Scrooge, The Ghosts of Christmas *Gary Oldman as Jacob Marley *Reese Witherspoon as Ginormica *Seth Rogen as B.O.B *Will Arnett as Missing Link *Rainn Wilson as Gallahaxar *Hugh Laurie as Dr. Cockroach *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup *Gerard Butler as Stoik *Craig Ferguson as Gobber *America Ferrera as Astrid *Christopher Mintz Plasse as Fishlegs *Jamie Bell as Tintin *Andy Serkis as Cpt Haddock *Simon Pegg as Inspector Thompson *Nick Frost as Inspector Thompson *Will Ferrell as Megamind *Brad Pitt as Metroman *Jonah Hill as Tighten *Tina Fey as Roxanne *Will Smith as Oscar, Brer Fox *Jack Black as Lenny, Po *Robert DeNiro as Don Lino *Rene Zellweiger as Angie *Angelina Jolie as Lola, Tigress *Mike Myers as Shrek *Eddie Murphy as Donkey *Cameron Diaz as Fiona *Antonio Banderas as Puss in Boots *Conrad Vernon as Gingerbread Man *Tom Hanks as Woody *Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear *Ben Stiller as Alex *Jada Pinkett as Gloria *Chris Rock as Marty, Osmosis Jones *David Schwimmer as Melman *Sacha Baron Cohen as King Julien *Tom McGrath as Skipper *James Patrick Stuart as Private *Jeff Bennett as Kowalski, Gepetto, J. Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Primbottom, Ichabod Crane, Mr. Smee, Tramp, Jock, Trusty, Jasper, Lumiere, Yosemite Sam, Foghorn Leghorn, Nasty Canasta, Tom, Droopy, Petrie, Peabody, Keswick, Johnny Bravo, Getafix, Prowl, Craig Bean, Dieter Lederhosen, Pink-Eye Pete, *John DiMaggio as Rico, The Joker, Bender, Jake, Niblet *Seth McFarlane as Peter, Stewie, Brian *Dan Castelanetta as Homer, Barney, Abe, Mayor Quimby, Krusty, Groundskeeper Willie *Julie Kavner as Marge, Patty and Selma Characters *Eddie Valiant *Roger Rabbit *Jessica Rabbit *Baby Herman *Benny the Cab *Dolores *Bongo the Gorilla Aardman *Morph *Animals from Creature Comforts *Wallace & Gromit, Shaun the Sheep, Preston the Cyberdog, Techno Trousers, Feathers McGraw *Ginger, Rocky, Babs, Bunty, Mac, Fowler, Nick, Fletcher-''"Chicken Run"'' Dreamworks *Susan, B.O.B, Missing Link, Gallaxhar, Insectasaurus, Dr Cockroach - "Monsters Vs Aliens" *Toothless, Hiccup, Stoik, Gobber, Astrid, Fishlegs - "How to Train Your Dragon" '' *Megamind, Metroman, Tighten, Roxanne *Oscar, Lenny, Don, Angie, Lola - ''"Shark Tale" *Shrek, Donkey, Fiona, Puss in Boots, Gingerbread Man *Alex, Gloria, Marty, Melman, King Jullien, Skipper, Private, Kowalski, Rico - "Madagascar" *Po, Tigress, Mantis, Viper, Crane, Monkey - "Kung Fu Panda" Disney *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Webby Vanderquack *Goofy and Max *Pluto *Clarabelle Cow *Horace Horsecollar *Chip 'n' Dale, Gadget, Monterey Jack and Zipper *Pete and P.J. *Scrooge McDuck *Professor Ludwig Von Drake *The Gummi Bears *Baloo *Kit Cloudkicker *Rebecca Cunningham *Louie *Bagheera *Don Karnage *Shere Khan *Darkwing Duck and Launchpad McQuack *The Gargoyles *Humphrey the Bear *Bonkers *Marsupilami *Maurice the Gorilla *Stewart the Elephant *Norman the Poacher *Eduardo the Jaguar *Leonard the Lion *The Dwarfs-''"The Merry Dwarfs"'' *The Trees-''"Flowers and Trees"'' *The Sun-''"Father Noah's Ark"'' *The Three Little Pigs, The Big Bad Wolf-''"Three Little Pigs"'' *Toby Tortoise, Max Hare-''"Tortise and the Hare"'' *Elmer Elephant, Joe Giraffe, Tilly Tiger-''"Elmer Elephant"'' *Ferdinand-''"Ferdinand the Bull"'' *Snow White, The Seven Dwarfs, The Queen-''"Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs"'' *Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, The Blue Fairy, Geppeto, Figaro, Cleo, Stromboli, Honest John, Gideon, The Coachman, Lampwick, Monstro -''"Pinocchio"'' *Broomsticks, Hippoes, Aligators, Ostriches, Cupids, Pegasus, Mushrooms, Dinosaurs, Chernabog-''"Fantasia"'' *Dumbo, Timothy Mouse, The Crows, Mrs. Jumbo, Pink Elephants-''"Dumbo"'' *Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Faline-''"Bambi"'' *Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox, Br'er Bear-''"Song of the South"'' *Willie the Giant, The Golden Harp, Bongo, Lulubelle-''"Fun and Fancy Free"'' *J.Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Primbottom, Mole, Rat, McBadger, Ichabod Crane, Brom Bones, Katrina-''"The Adventures of Ichibod and Mr. Toad"'' *Cinderella, The Fairy Godmother, Lady Tremaine, Drizella, Anastasia, Lucifer, Jaq, Gus-''"Cinderella"'' *Alice, The Chesire Cat, The Mad Hatter, The March Hare, The Dormouse, The White Rabbit, Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee, The Queen of Hearts, The Do-Do, The Caterpillar- "Alice in Wonderland" *Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy, John, Michael, Nanna, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, The Crocodile-''"Peter Pan"'' *Lady, Tramp, Jock, Trusty, The Siamese Cats-''"Lady and the Tramp"'' *Princess Aurora, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Maleficent-''"Sleeping Beauty"'' *Pongo, Perdetia, The Puppies, Patch, Thunderbolt, Cruella De Vil, Jasper, Horace, Lil' Lightning, Lars-''"101 Dalmatians"'' *Archemedes, Merlin, Kay *The Penguins- "Marry Poppins" *The Dirty Yellows *Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Eeyore, Kanga, Roo, Rabbit, Owl, Christopher Robin, Gopher, Heffalumps and Woozles- "The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh" *Robin Hood, Little John, Sir Hiss, Friar Tuck, Prince John- "Robin Hood" *Ariel, Sebastian, Flounder, Scuttle, Ursula - "The Little Mermaid" *Belle, The Beast, Lumie're, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Gaston - "Beauty and the Beast" *Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, The Genie, Abu, The Magic Carpet, Jafar, Iago - "Aladdin" *Jack Skellington, Zero, Sally, Lock, Shock, Barrel *Simba, Nala, Mufasa, Zazu, Timon and Pumbaa, Scar, Hyenas - "The Lion KIng" *Pocahontas, John Smith, Meeko, Govenor Ratcliffe - "Pocahontas" *Jack Skellington, Zero, Sally, Lock, Shock, Barrel *Quasimodo, Esmeralda, The Gargoyles, Frollo-'The Hunchback of Notre Dame' *Tarzan, Jane *Doug Funnie, Patti Mayonnaise, Roger Klotz, Skeeter Valentine, Mr. Dink, Judy Funnie and Porkchop (originally from Nickelodeon) *Pepper Ann, Nicky, Milo, Trinket, Cissy, Dieter, Tessa and Vanessa, Stewart, Gwen, Pink-Eye Pete, Brenda, Constance, Lamarr, Alice Kane, Craig, Sketch, Poison, Tank, Hush, Amber the Locker Bandit *Sora(originally from Square Enix) *Lewis, Wilbur, Tiny, DOR-15 *Ebenezer Scrooge, Bob Cratchit, Tiny Tim, Jacob Marley, Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Future- "A Christmas Carol" *Tiana, Naveen, Louis *Rapunzel, Flynn Rider *Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Isabella, Candace, Stacy, Jenny, Dr. Doofenmirtz, The Fireside Girls Pixar *Woody, Buzz, Hamm, Slinky, Rex, Mr Potatohead, Sarge, Jessie, Bullseye *Flik, Dot, Atta, Hopper, Dim, Molt, Slim, Francis, Rosie, Manny, Gypsy, Tuck & Roll *Mike, Sulley, Randall, Waternoose, Boo, Roz *Nemo, Marlin, Dory *Lightning McQueen, Sally, Mater, Doc *Bob Parr, Elastagirl, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, Frozone, Edna Mode *Remy, Emile *WALL-E, EVE *Carl, Russel, Dug, Kevin, Alpha, Beta, Gammer Warner Bros./DC Comics *Bugs Bunny *Lola Bunny *Daffy Duck *Porky Pig *Elmer Fudd *Yosemite Sam *Sylvester *Tweety *Hector *Foghorn Leghorn *Roadrunner *Wile E. Coyote *Speedy Gonzales *Marvin the Martian *Pepe Le Pew *Taz *Superman *Batman and Robin *The Joker *Harley Quinn *Lex Luthor *Buster Bunny and Babs Bunny *Plucky Duck *Hamton J. Pig *Elmyra Duff *Montana Max *Dizzy Devil *Gogo Dodo *Fifi La Fume *Furrball *Sweetie *Shirley the Loon *Calamity Coyote *Lil' Beeper *Fowlmouth *Lil' Sneezer *Bookworm *Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner *Minerva Mink *Pinky and the Brain *Slappy and Slippy Squirrle *The Goodfeathers *Buttons and Mindy *Rita and Runt *Hogarth, The Iron Giant *Mumble, Gloria, Memphis, Norma Jean - Happy Feet *Kent Mansley *Kayley *Garret *Devon and Cornwall *Bladebeak *Ruber *Danny *Sawyer *Pudge *Darla Dimple *Max *Hugo the Abomible Snowman *Mac and Tosh Gopher *Petunia Pig *Melissa Duck *Mr. Swackhammer *Nasty Canasta *Sam the Sheepdog *Ralph Wolf MGM Cartoons/DePatie-Freleng/MGM Animation *Tom and Jerry *Spike and Tyke *Butch, Lightning, Meathead and Topsy *Toodles *Quacker *Nibbles/Tuffy *Droopy *Joe the Wolf *Spike *Barney Bear *Screwy Squirrel *The Pink Panther *Inspector Closeau *The Ant and the Aardvark *Charlie B. Barken, Itchy D. Itchiford and Carface *Timer(Time for Timer) Fleischer/Famous Studios *Ko-Ko the Clown *Betty Boop *Bimbo *Popeye, Olive Oyl and Bluto *Little Lulu *Little Audrey *Casper the Friendly Ghost *Baby Huey *Herman and Katnip *Buzzy the Crow *Gulliver,Gabby, King Little, King Bombo, Princess Glory, Prince David-''"Gulliver's Travles"'' *Hoppity, Honey, Mr. Bumble, C. Bagley Beetle, Swat, Smack-''"Mr. Bug Goes to Town"'' Paramount Pictures *Rango *Tintin, Snowy, Cpt Haddock, Thompson & Thompson Krazy Kat Studios/Screen Gems/U.P.A (Columbia Pictures) *Krazy Kat *Scrappy *The Fox and the Crow *Flippity and Flop *Willoughby Wren *Tito and his Burrito *Mr. Magoo *Gerald McBoing Boing *Hemlock Holmes, Joe Jitsu, Heap O'Caloire, and Manuel Tijuana Guadalajara Tampico "Go Go" Gomez Jr.(The Dick Tracy Show) Tristar Pictures *Alan, Peter, Judy, Van Pelt, Trader Slick, The Monkeys, The Manji Tribe, and the animals from Jumanji *Zilla, H.E.A.T., Komodithrax, Cyber-Zilla, C-Rex, Giant Bat, El Gusano Gigante, Giant Mutant Bees, Giant Rats, Cryptocleidus, King Cobra, Nessie, Robo-Yeti, Sasori, Giant Turtle, The Shrewster, Giant Mutant Hummingbird, The Giant Centipede, The Giant Water Beetle, Mutant Giant Squids, Mutant Jellyfish, Quetzalcoatl and Rhinosaurus from Godzilla the Series Walter Lantz Productions/Universal Cartoon Studios (Universal Studios) *Woody Woodpecker *Andy Panda *Chilly Willy *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (Lantz version) *Buzz Buzzard *Wally Walrus *Fievel Mousekewitz and Tiger-''"An American Tail"'' series *Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Topsy, Red Claw and Screech & Thud -'The Land Before Time' series *Earthworm Jim and Peter Puppy *J.T. Marsh, Nara Burns, Maggie Weston, Rita Torres, Kaz Takagi, Alec DeLeon, Wolf Bronski, and Marsala(Exosquad) *Gru and his minions - "Despicable Me" Terrytoons *Mighty Mouse *Heckle and Jeckle *Gandy Goose *Dinky Duck *Kiko the Kangaroo *Deputy Dawg *The Lion-''"The Tempermenteral Lion"'' Felix the Cat Productions *Felix the Cat Hanna-Barbera *Huckleberry Hound *Captain Caveman *Hong Kong Phooey *Yogi Bear, Boo Boo Bear, Ranger Smith *Ruff and Reddy *Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey *Magilla Gorilla *Snagglepuss *Hokey Wolf *Wally Gator *Auggie Doggie and Doggie Daddy *Snooper and Blabber *Top Cat, Choo-Choo, Benny, Brain, Spook, Fancy-Fancy, Fifi, Griswald, Jazz, Mrs Ball, Officer Dibble *Yakky Doodle *''"The Flintstones"''-Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Wilma Flintstone, Betty Rubble, Pebbles Flintstone, Bamm Bamm Rubble and Dino *''"The Jetsons"''-George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro and Rosie XB-500 *''"Scooby-Doo and Mystery Inc"''-Scooby Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake and Velma *Peter Perfect, Penelope Pitstop, The Slag Brothers, The Gruesom Twosome, Professor Pat Pending, Red Max, Sergeant Blast, Private Meekly, The Ant Hill Mob, Luke, Blubber Bear, Rufus Ruffcut, Sawtooth, Dick Dastardly and Muttley *The Smurfs, Gargamel and Azrael *Superted, Spotty, Speckles, The Space Beavers, Dr. Frost, Pengy, Prince Rajeesh, Prince Pyjamarama and Mufti *Ren, Ioz, Tula, and Niddler(Pirates of Dark Waters) *Galtar, and Goleeta(Galtar and the Golden Lance) *Thundarr the Barbarian, Princess Ariel, and Ookla the Mok *Dynomutt Dog Wonder, and Blue Falcon *Space Ghost *The Robotic Stooges *T-Bone and Razor(SWAT Ktaz: The Radical Squadron) Jay Ward Productions *Crusader Rabbit *Ragland Tiger *Rocky and Bullwinkle *Boris and Natasha *Peabody and Sherman *Dudley Do-Right *George of the Jungle *Super Chicken *Hoppity Hopper Total Television *Underdog *Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley *Ruffled Feathers, and Running Board(Go Go Gophers) Bagdasrian Productions (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Alvin *Simon *Theodore *Brittany *Jeanette *Eleanor *Dave Seville *Miss Miller Al Capp (Li'l Abner) *Lena the Hyena Charles M. Schulz (Peanuts) *Charlie Brown *Snoopy *Linus Van Pelt *Lucy Van Pelt *Schroeder *Sally *Pepermint Patty *Marcy *Franklin *Frieda *Pig-Pen *Woodstock Big Idea *Bob *Larry *Junior *Laura *Jimmy and Jerry *Mr. Nezzer *The Peas *Pa Grape *Mr. Lunt Marvel Comics/Marvel Productions *Spider-Man *The X-Men *The Incredible Hulk *The Fantastic Four *Silver Surfer *Baby Kermit *Baby Piggy *Baby Fozzie *Baby Gonzo *Baby Scooter *Baby Skeeter *Baby Rowlf *Baby Animal *Chesty (from Pandamonium) *Timothy (from Pandamonium) *Algernon (from Pandamonium) *Peter and Peggy Darrow (from Pandamonium) *Deadpool DiC *Inspector Gadget *Penny *Brain *Dr. Claw *Dennis the Menace *Mr. and Mrs. Wilson *Margaret *Joey *Slimer *Madeline *Miss Clavell *Lord Cucuface *Genevieve *Pepito *Mario *Luigi *Toad *Princess Toadstool *King Koopa *Cheatsy Koopa *Yoshi *Oogtar *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles Tails Prower *Princess Sally Acorn *Dr. Ivo Robotnik *Scratch and Grounder *Tex Avery *Pompeii Pete *Einstone *Sagebrush Sid *Ghengis *Khannie *Power Pooch *Little Buddy *Maurice *Mooch *Freddy the Fly *Amanda Banshee *Tess Darrett, Dan Darrett, Daisy Darrett, Kuma, Wheels, and Roadie(Pole Position) *Sherlock Holmes(Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century) *Bulletproof, LongArm, Mainframe, Highway, Bullseye, Bowser & Blitz, Sundown, and Barricade(C.O.P.S.) Murakami Wolf Swenson/Fred Wolf Films *Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles (Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michaelangelo) *Toxie, NoZone, Major Disaster, Headbanger, and Junkyard(Toxic Crusaders) *Puff the Magic Dragon(Puff the Magic Dragon) 20th Century Fox *Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, Maggie, Abe, Patty, Selma, Ned, Rod, Tod, Millhouse, Martin, Ralph, Nelson, Lenny, Carl, Barney, Moe, Mr Burns, Smithers, Mayor Quimby, Itchy, Scratchy, Groundskeeper Willie, Otto, Principal Skinner, Krusty *Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Stewie, Brian, Quagmire, Cleveland, Herbert, Kool Aid man *Phillip J. Fry, Bender, Leela, Hermes, Professor Farnsworth, Zoidberg, Amy, Nibbler, Calculon, Roberto, Morbo, Kif, Zapp Brannigan, Mom. *Hank, Bobby, Peggy, Luanne, Ladybird, Dale, Bill, Boomhaur *Scrat, Manny, Sid, Diego, Buck, Scratte, Crash, Eddie, Elle, Fast Tony *Blu, Jewell *Krysta, Pips, Zach, Batty, Hexxus *Corneilius, Abigail, Edgar, Russel, Michelle, Phineas, Willy, Waggs, Bosworth *Richard Tyler, Adventure, Fantasy, Horror, The Pagemaster *Avatar, Elinore, Weehawk, Necron 99/Peace, Blackwolf *Teegra, Taro, Nekron, Darkwolf, Larn *Raggedy Ann, Raggedy Andy, Camel with The Wrinkled Knees, Babette, Captain Contagious, Queasy, King Koo Koo *Anya, Dimitri, Vladimir, Pooka, Dowager Empress, Rasputin, Bartok *Cale Tucker, Akima, Joseph Korso, Gune, Preed, Stith, The Drej Queen *Mr. F.F. Fox, Mrs. Felicity Fox, Ash Fox, Kristofferson Silverfox, Kylie Sven Opossum, Clem Badger, Rat, Coach Skip, Bean, Boggis, Bunce *Jay Sherman *Roger, Stan, Francine, Hayley, Steve, Klaus, Bullock, Jeff, Snot, Barry, Toshi *Allen Gregory, Julie, Richard, Jeremy *Bob, Linda, Tina, Gene, Louis *Larry Littlejunk, Miracle Grove, Baby Merch, Sue Sezno, Stuart Proszakian, Mahammad Sabeeh, Helen Klench, Ennis Hofftard, Andrew LeGustambos, Willard Deutschebog Film Roman *Garfield *John Arbuckle *Odie *Orson and the rest of the gang at U.S. Acres *Bobby Generic *Howie Generic *Martha Generic *Kelly Generic *Derek Generic *Uncle Ted *Roger *The Mask *Richie Rich *Dan(from Dan Vs.) *Cro(from Cro) *Suzi-X(from Haunted World of El Superbeasto) MTV *Beavis and Butt-Head *Daria Morgendorffer and Jane Lane *The Maxx(originally from Image Comics) Nickelodeon *Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Angelica Pickles, Phil and Lil DeVille-'Rugrats' *Ren Hoek and Stimpleton J. Cat-'The Ren and Stimpy Show' *Rocko Rama, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt Shellbach, Spunky, Mr. and Mrs. Bighead-'Rocko's Modern Life' *Ickus, Oblina, Krumm, The Gromble-'Aaahh!!! Real Monsters' *Arnold Shortman, Helga G. Pataki, Gerald Johanssen, Phoebe Heyerdahi, Grandpa Phil-'Hey Arnold!' *Henry and June-'KaBlam!' *Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick Star, Sandy Squirrel, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, Mrs. Puff, Gary, and Plankton *Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Keswick, and The Chief 'T.U.F.F. Puppy' *CatDog, Winslow T Oddfellow, Rancid Rabbit, Lola Caricola *Eliza Thornberry, Darwin, Donnie, Debbie Thornberry, and Nigel Thornberry from "The Wild Thornberrys" Cartoon Network *Dexter *Dee Dee *Mom *Dad *Mandark *Johnny Bravo *Cow *Chicken *The Red Guy *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Fuzzy Lumpkins *The Amoeba Boys *The Gangreen Gang *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Mordecai & Rigby(from Regular Show) *Benson *Skips *Pops *Muscle Man *High Five Ghost *Ed Edd n Eddy *The Kanker Sisters *Johnny 2x4 *Plank *Sarah *Jimmy *Kevin *Rolf *Nazz *Eddy's Brother *Finn and Jake *Princess Bubblegum *Marceline the Vampire Queen *The Ice King *Sunny, Li'l D, Madison, Philly Phil, Eddie, Tamika, Kim and Kam (from Class of 3000) *Alfe, Roba, and Horace(The Problem Solverz) Studio Ghibli * Toei Animation *Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, T.K., Kari, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Palmon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Patamon, and Gatomon(Digimon) *Kenshiro(Fist of the North Star) *Uncle Olly(World of Hans Christian Andersen) *Kamen Rider(Kamen Rider) Jetix Animation Concepts *Yin and Yang(Yin Yang Yo!) *Eva "Molly" Wei(Oban Star Racers) Filmation *He-Man/Prince Adam, Men-at-Arms, Teela, Cringer/Battle Cat, Stratos, Orko, Zodac, Man-E-Faces, and Ram Man(He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) *Bravestarr, Thirty-Thirty, Deputy Fuzz, and Judge J.B. McBride(Bravestarr) *Hercules, Mercury, and Astera(Space Sentinels) *Fat Albert, Mushmouth, Dumb Donald, Russell Cosby, Weird Harold, Rudy Davis, and Bucky(Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids) *She-Ra(She-Ra: Princess of Power) *M'Ress, and Arex(Star Trek: The Animated Series) *Drac, Frankie, Wolfie, Hagatha, Bella La Ghostly, Dr. Jekyll and Hyde, Mummy, Boneapart, Ghoulihand, Batso & Ratso, and Hauntleroy(Groovie Goolies) Brentwood Television *Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie(Biker Mice from Mars) Hasbro Studios/Hasbro *Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Apple Jack, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, and Spike(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Chuck(Adventures of Chuck and Friends) *Lucky, Cookie, Squirt, Strudel, and Niblet(Pound Puppies) *Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Acree, and Bulkhead(Transformers Prime) *Duke, Scarlett, Snake Eyes, Tunnel Rat, and Road Block(G.I. Joe Renegades) *Conan, Needle, Thunder, Zula, Jezmine, Greywolf, Sasha & Meesha, Falkenar, and Snagg(Conan the Adventurer) *Matt Trakker, Bruce Sato, Alex Sector, Dusty Hayes, Gloria Baker, Brad Turner, Hondo MacLean, and Buddie "Clutch" Hawks(M.A.S.K.) *Leoric, Ectar, Feryl, Cryotek, Witterquick, Arzon, and Galadria (Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light) *Jem and the Holograms(Jem and the Holograms) *Jazz, Ironhide, Bluestreak, Prowl, Cliffjumper, Sunstreaker, Wheeljack, Gears, Jetfire, and Windcharger(The Transformers) Saban Brands LLC *Red Ranger, Black Ranger, Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Pink Ranger, Green Ranger, Alpha 5, and Zordon(Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Nelvana *Rupert Capcom *Zero(Mega Man X) Image Comics *Spawn *Sara Pezzini/Witchblade *Danielle Baptiste *Angelus *The Darkness *Magedalena *Savage Dragon *Dart *Freak Force *Vanguard *Psilence *Michael Clay(originally from Wildstorm) *Grifter(originally from Wildstorm) *Dynamo 5 *Rick Grimes(The Walking Dead) Shonen Jump Weekly *Goku(Dragon Ball Z) Dupius Comics *Spirou Worlds Event Productions *Voltron, Keith, Lance, Pidge, Princess Allura, and Hunk(Voltron: Defender of the Universe) *Saber Rider, Fireball, Colt, April Eagle, and Commander Eagle(Saber Rider & The Star Sheriffs) *Denver the Last Dinosaur, Wally, Jeremy, Shades, Mario, Casey, Rocky, Chet, Freddy, and Heather(Denver the Last Dinosaur) *Vytor(Vytor: The Starfire Champion) Moonscoop Group *Spartakus, Arkana, Rebecca, Matt, Bic & Bac, and Tehrig(Spartakus and the Sun Beneath the Sea) *Robbie Shipton and Ray(Quantum Cosmic Ray) *Ace & Dick(Funky Cops) BKN *Nick Logan, Sh'lainn Blaze, Ti-Yeti, Jefferson Trueblood, and Nema Perrera(Roswell Conspiracies: Aliens, Myths, and Legends) *Skysurfer One, Crazy Stunts, Sliced Ice, Air Enforcer, and Soar Loser(Skysurfer Strike Force) *Scarlett Whip(Zorro: Generation Z) *Ang Jouyan, Beingel, and Xuan Chi(Legend of the Dragon) *Kong, Jason, Tann, and Lua(Kong: The Animated Series) *Cassandra, Gus, Verne, and U.B.O.S.(Ultimate Book of Spells) *Scruff(Scruff)(originally developed from Spain) *Ripster, Streex, Big Slammu, and Jab(Street Sharks) Darguad Comics *Asterix *Obelix *Getafix *Dogmatix *Blake & Mortimer *Lucky Luke *Valerian & Laureline *Jolly Jumper Madhouse *Jubei Kibagami(Ninja Scroll) Adelaide Productions *Jackie Chan, Jade, and Uncle(Jackie Chan Adventures) *Big Guy and Rusty(Big Guiy and Rusty the Boy Robot) *Huey Freeman, Riley Freeman, and Robert Jebediah Freeman(The Boondocks) Naughty Dog *Jak & Daxter *Crash Bandicoot Nerd Corps Entertainment *Artha and Beau(Dragon Booster) *Aerrow, Piper, Finn, Junko, Radarr, and Stork(Storm Hawks) *Voltar, Doktor Frogg, Red Menace, and Doomageddon(League of Super Evil) *Vert Wheeler, Agura Ibaden, Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV, Zoom Takazumi, Tezz Volitov, A.J. Dalton, and Sherman & Spinner Cortez(Hot Wheels Battle Force 5) Rankin/Bass: *Lion-O, Snarf, Cheetara, Panthro, Tygra, WilyKit, and WilyKat(Thundercats) *Quicksilver, Steelwill, Steelheart, Bluegrass, and The Copper Kid(Silverhawks) Vooz *Pucca and Garu(Pucca: Funny Love) Gamania *Lin Chung, Jumpy Gohstface, Mystique Sonya, Mr. No Hands, and Mighty Ray(Hero: 108) 4Kids Entertainment *Cherit(Huntik: Secrets & Seekers) Televisa *El Chapulin Colorado (Lain Spanish verison only) *El Chavo, Quico, Junior, Phoebe, Gordon, Patty, Don Ramón, Miss Pinster, Mr. Beliarge, and Manny the Mailman from Upsidedowntown (El Chavo del Ocho and in the animated series of the same name) Malibu Comics *Contrary, Ghoul, Hardcase, Pixx, Prime, Prototype, Topaz, Black Knight, Siren, The Night Man, Electrocute, and Amber Hunt(Ultraforce) Other *Queer Duck, Bi-Polar Bear, Oscar Wildcat, Openly Gaytor *Cartman, Kyle, Stan, Butters, Token, Tweek, Timmy, Jimmy, Clyde, Wendy, Kenny, Terrance, Phillip, Ike, Chef, Mr. Mackey, Mr. Garrison, Mr. Hat *Happy Tree Friends *Mezga Geza, Paula, Kriszta, Aladar, and MZ/X(The Mezga Family) *Kratos(God of War video game series) *Ezio Auditore da Firenze(Assassin's Creed) *Mouser, Tryclyde, Clawgrip, Birdo, and Fryguy(Super Mario Bros. 2) *Chopper(ABC Saturday Morning Brain Food advertisement/Exercise Your Choppers) *Miku Hatsune(Vocaloid) *Prince Valiant(Prince Valiant) *Iznogoud(Iznogoud) *Kirby (Nintendo's Kirby series) *Peanut,Baby Butter and Jelly Otter (PB&J Otter) Trivia * At the end of the film, ALL of the characters mentioned above sing "Smile Ya Darn Smile!"and Life's a Happy Song from The Muppets * El Chapulin Colorado will only appear in the Latin Spanish verison of the film. * This the first time Annoying Orange meets VeggieTales. * Internet, Rankin Bass (except for the Thundercats),and BKN characters will only appear in the original Engilsh verison. * Vocaloid characters will only appear in the Japanese verison. * In International verison of this film Internet,Rankin Bass and BKN Characters is replaced by El Chapulin Colorado in the Mexican verison and Vocaloid characters in the Japanese verison. * The film is based on Pooh's Adventures series, to which Pooh meets his friends. In the film Pooh will meet his friends (SpongeBob,Patrick,Alex and others) from Pooh's Adventures series. Category:Live-action films Category:Crossover films Category:Feature film Category:Animation